Three Victors
by Skywitch91
Summary: Foxface didn't eat the berries laid out by peeta. She made it to the final 4. Then the final 3 with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta too weak to fight, Katniss unwilling, and Foxface too weak, what would happen to the games?
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine this. Foxface didn't eat the berries laid out by peeta. She made it to the final 4. Cato died, and She became the final 3 with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta too weak to fight, Katniss unwilling, and Foxface too weak, what would happen to the games?**

BANG! Another Cannon goes off and I climb out of my hiding place in the cornucopia. Three of us left, and Cato was just torn to peices before my eyes. From what I heard, Katniss and Peeta knocked Cato off the cornucopia, and he was eaten. I am in the final 3. I am beating the games

Katniss and Peeta jump off the cornucopia and I notice that peeta is limping from the thick cut in his leg. Katniss' pin- her mockingjay- glints in the early morning sunlight. ''Whos left?'' She asks. I shuffle out from the cornucopia and stand in front of them. I am almost too weak and hungry to stand, but I face them defiantly. I don't even have a weapon with me. Katniss automatically runs at me. I let her. She knocks me down and pulls our a knife as she pins me down. She looks at peeta and says ''Now what?''. He looks at me sadly and says ''Kill her fast before I die too''. She looks back and me and pulls up her knife. I leave my eyes open. If she's going to kill me, I'm going to make her remember. ''Think of prim Katniss'' Peeta urges. But then Katniss sits up and says ''No. I won't do it. I won't kill everyone else. Hear that snow. IM NOT JUST A PEICE IN YOUR GAMES''. And then she rolls of me and curls up on the floor. I pick up her knife and throw it to the side. ''My name is Finch'' I tell her. ''and I have nothing to go home to. Kill me and you two win''. ''No'' says Peter. And then Katniss takes a small bag out of her pocket. ''Nightlock'' she tells me. ''Kills you before it hits your stomach. Quick and painless. Are you in?'' I look at the berries. I recognise them from the test. Small, round purple berries. Quick. Painless. I take a handful.

The three of us stand back to back and I say ''Hold them up'. We hold them up to the Cameras. ''3'' says Peeta. ''2'' I hear myself saying. Katniss pauses, and then says ''1''. I lift the berries to my lips.

''WAIT! Wait! The victors of the 74th annual hunger games... Peeta and Katniss of District 12, and Finch, of District 5''.

We spit the berries out and wash out our mouths. A hovercraft comes down to pick us up. Peeta is still bleeding, and they automatically take him to sort his leg out. Katniss pounds on the Glass and then looks at me. She looks like a little girl again. ''Im sorry'' she says. And then she passes out.

I wonder what she's sorry for.

**Credit for this story goes to Kakima54, who sent me the amazing idea. I hope you guys like it :)Reviews- Skywitch xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes to Suzanne Collins and Kakima54**

**Imagine this. Foxface didn't eat the berries laid out by peeta. She made it to the final 4. Cato died, and She became the final 3 with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta too weak to fight, Katniss unwilling, and Foxface too weak, what would happen to the games?**

I wake up. Everything feels heavy. My eyelids refuse to open. I go back to sleep.

I wake up. I try to sit up. Something sends me back to sleep.

I wake up. I lie still for a few minuites. Then I sit up.

And it doesn't send me back into the hazy world of darkness. The room is pure white. My skin is pure white, clean of my old scars and freckles. My hair is silky round by shoulders. Finally I swing my legs out of bed and look around. On the end of my bed, there is my arena outfit. I pull it on and I see what damage the arena has done. No scars, except a small one on my arm where I got cut in the bloodbath. My ribs still stick out, but they are bigger than they have been in the past two weeks. My arms are skinny still, but all the climbing I did in the arena has given them some muscle, as well as in my legs. The door opens and ends my train of thought. There is a doctor in a pure white uniform. He nods and me and goes back out. So I follow him.

As soon as I step into the hallway, I am met by 3 big squeals. My prep team, Alba, Camilla and Felix, all run at me and pull me into a giant hug. There is a chorus of ''Congratulations, we missed you'' and then they pull me into a big dining room.

Inside, there is the District 5 Mentors Gideon and Emily and my stylist Cailynn. They run over and pull me into a hug as well. Emily says ''I knew you could do it'', and then they sit me down with a plate of rolls in front of me. The three mentors tell me what will happen when Katniss and Peeta wake up whilst I pick at the rolls, and then I am whisked away to prep. But as i leave, I hear Gideon say ''I hope she'll be strong enough for this''.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter guys. Really appreciate the reviews for the last chapter. Thanks guys - Skywitch xo**


	3. Chapter 3

I sit by myself in the white room where I was prepped before the games. My prep team have just left, saying they needed to talk to The other prep teams so they could coordinate outfits. Apparently Katniss just woke up, and Peeta is stirring. I am looking forward to the games recaps. I didn't kill anyone, and I've already seem Cato eaten by the mutts. This won't be as bad for me as it will be for them.

My stylist Cailynn comes in and hugs me again. She is holding a dress bag containing my outfit. She brushes out my red hair and puts something on my eyes that will make the hazel stand out. Then she twists my hair up and hands me a pair of white sandals to put on. They are almost the same colour as my skin. Then she pulls the dress out of the bag. And I am speechless. It is completely white, long and flowing. It is covered in sequins and sparkles in the light. It is made up of lots of layers so it will swish when I walk. Cailynn shoves it over my head and arranges the skirt for me. She then steps back and looks at me. She pulls me into a hug and says ''Good luck sweetie. You will need it'' and then she let's go and leaves. I am alone again.

After sitting in silence for about an hour, Food is bought to me and then I am escorted to underneath the stage. I am instructed to stand on a metal pedestal in a poorly constructed room, and I wait some more. Gideon and the prep team hug me and wish me luck, and then they go to backstage. And then the anthem begins to play and the voice of Caesar Flickerman greets the audience. I am suddenly scared. What if I embarrass myself? What if they all hate me? What if they only remember the star-crossed lovers from district 12, and don't remember me? The crowd cheers as the prep teams are introduced. I laugh as I imagine the 9 Capitol Citizens bounce around the stage. Then the escorts, Effie and Joy, are announced. I imagine them both jostling for the spotlight. How long have they waited for this moment? I can't remember. Then the stylists, Cailynn, Cinna and Portia. The stylists for 12 have been amazing this year, and they receive the loudest applause. Wait till they see what Cailynn has dressed me in tonight. He introduces Katniss and Peeta as the star-crossed lovers of District 12. There are Aw's from the audience. I pull a face and then I am back in reality when Caesar calls out ''And the third victor, the girl who defied all odds, Finch from District 5!''. And then the metal plate begins to rise.

**I hate cliff-hangers as much as the next guy, but this was necessary. Sorry guys :) Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


	4. Chapter 4

The metal plate begins to rise. Into the arena. No! Not the arena. Calm down. Stay calm. The audience is cheering. And then I'm on the stage and Katniss is hugging me and peeta is smiling and Casaer is clapping and the audience is clapping and I'm not in the arena, I'm on the stage and the Capitol is going crazy. Katniss and peeta go and sit on the sofa and They beckon me over. I sit on the arm chair. I wonder how long it took to change this stage? Usually there is one seat, an interviewer chair for Casaer, and one crown. Now there is a sofa, an armchair, and three crowns.

The interviews starts with Casear talking to Katniss and Peeta and the crowd Aw at them and Casaer tears up, along with everyone in the Capitol. Its crazy. And the Casaer turns to me. ''So finch. Foxface? Which do you want?'' I laugh and say ''You can call me Finch''. Casaer also laughs and asks me how im doing. I nearly break character and yell but I tell him that I'm fine and I'm loving being back in the Capitol. He tells me that the Capitol is the greatest place in Panem, and I laugh and say I agree. When he asks me what I miss back home , I stay quiet and then say ''I have no one to go home to. My mum died when I was 2, along with my little brother. My dad died last year, after he got electrocuted in a factory. So I have no one to go home to''. I am almost crying and the Capitol crowd is silent. ''How unfortunate Finch. I'm sure they would be crowd of you''. Katniss leans over and gives me a hug and the capitol claps and cheers again. I smile a little and they laugh and cheer even more. Casaer tells the crowd that the show is over and now it is time for President Snow to crown the victors.

He comes out and smiles at us. He address' the Capitol. ''Three victors. No one was expecting that I assure you. And now it is time to crown our three victors''. He picks up the first crown and goes to Katniss. He crowns her and looks at her mockingjay, saying how nice it is. Then he crowns Peeta. Peeta looks very proud as he accepts his crown. And then snow comes to me. ''So'' he says. ''Finch. Congratulations. I like your necklace''. For the first time since the arena I look down at my star necklace from my mum. ''Thank you. It's my mums''. He crowns me and says ''How unfortunate''. The anthem plays and we are escorted off the stage.

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to Kakima54 for the idea. Thanks guys. Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit goes to Suzanne Collins and Kakima54**

**Imagine this. Foxface didn't eat the berries laid out by peeta. She made it to the final 4. Cato died, and She became the final 3 with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta too weak to fight, Katniss unwilling, and Foxface too weak, what would happen to the games?**

I am lieing in bed. I can go home today.

I can finally go home!

When my name was pulled from the reaping bowl, I never expected to see the tower power plants and electrical towers again. I never expected to see me friend Alisa again. I have known her since I was 3, when dad used to get her parents to babysit me. And we have our siblings in common. Her 13 year old brother Adam was reaped 3 years ago.

I open my eyes and survey the pure white room I am sleeping in. It has no furniture except for the bed I'm sleeping in and a white chair. There is a door that I noticed swings free on hinges, and a small window. I climb out of bed and let the silky nightgown fall down past my knees. I look out the small window and notice it is sunrise. I push the door and go out into the hallway. There are lights on but they are only dim and it is still almost dark. I walk silently down the corridor and push open the door at the end of it. It leads into a big dining room where my mentors, Gideon and Emily, and the mentor for district 12 Haymitch are sitting round the table. They immediately fall silent when I walk in. ''Morning Sweetheart'' jokes Haymitch. I smile weakly at him and sit down at the table. An avox brings me a plate of food- Rolls and various meats, as well as some fruit and a mug of steaming hot chocolate. I eat it quickly and lean back in my chair to admire the room. The walls and floor are also a blinding white, however the table is a rich mahogany with golden trimmings and chairs. The mentors have resumed their conversation in hushed whispers. I watch them until they notice me and Emily asks ''Are you okay Finch?''. I smile at her and say ''I was just wondering where Katniss and Peeta are?''. Haymitch exchanges a look with my mentors and says ''They're still asleep. And good news! We get to go home early. President snow has cancelled the final interview. You won't see Katniss and Peeta until the Victory tour now''. I sit in stunned silence for a minute. That has never happened. But not has three victors. Or a volunteer from 12. Theres a first time for everything I guess.

Gideon leads me back to my room and my prep team are waiting for me. Alba, Camilla and Felix tell me that I have to be made up to get back on the train. Katniss and Peeta will leave at midday and I will leave a few hours later. They braid my hair in a style similar to what Katniss had at the reaping. Then they dress me in a white, knee length dress like Glimmer wore at the interviews. Then Gideon and Emily escort me down to the bottom floor and out onto the train.

At half past 1, they send me to my room to change out of my dress. I pass Camerons room, my fellow District 5 tribute. He was 14. Too young. I go into my room before the memories drown me, and I change into a comfy tshirt and some baggy trousers. I will have to dress up again when we arrive home at around 9 o'clock, but I can chill out until then. I curl up on my bed and fall asleep.

I am shaken awake by Emily at half past 8. I pull on the white dress agian because it has quickly become my favourite dress. The train stops, and I am pushed towards the door. It slides open and I am greeted by the deafening roar of district 5. ALisa runs up to me and hugs me. The crowd cheers and claps. I wave at them, still half hugging Alisa. I am glad to be back. Peacekepeers pull me away and take me to the victors village. I am shoved into the door of number 7. The door shuts and I am alone once again. I am used to the feeling.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry for the slow updates. Reviews?- Skywitch** **xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit goes to Suzanne Collins and Kakima54**

**Imagine this. Foxface didn't eat the berries laid out by peeta. She made it to the final 4. Cato died, and She became the final 3 with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta too weak to fight, Katniss unwilling, and Foxface too weak, what would happen to the games?**

I Wake up and peel myself off the carpeted floor. It's the softest thing I've ever felt. I must have fell asleep on it after I got home last night. I'm alone in the house. Emily and Gideon and the other Victors are my new neighbours. I will only see Katniss and Peeta once a year for mentoring. The girl who defied the odds. The girl on fire. The boy with the bread. The three victors. We will be remembered for many years. I won't be able to get out of mentoring for a long time.

The phone shatters the silence of the house. I pad quietly out of the hall and I am immediately lost. I make my way towards the sound and find myself in a living room. The walls are red, deep red, and the floor is white, fluffy carpet Like snow. Snow. President snow. The couch is also a deep red, and is lined with thick mahogany wood. The cushions are white and fluffy. There is something for me to watch Tv with, but I can't imagine what id want to watch. Re-runs of the Hunger games? Obviously.

The phone is hanging off the wall and I go over and pick it up. There is immediately frantic babbling at the end of the line. ''Finch?''. Its Peeta's voice. He sounds concerned. ''How are you? Katniss made me ring you to make sure you got into your house. What do you think? Is it as crazy as our houses? Have you seen upstairs. The beds are so comfortable''. I laugh at him. He babbles on for a while before I manage to stop him and say ''I'm fine''. He continues talking as I flop on the sofa. He finally promises to send me some cheese buns and a painting he can now afford to do.

I put the phone down and go to explore the house. I go back into the hallway and go into the second door. It is a big kitchen. There is 2 big hobs and some counters and a fridge which is full to the brim. I've never cooked before. I will try that.

In the third door, there is a dining room with a 6 seated table. I won't use this room. There is only me here. The table will be too empty with just me.

I go up the stairs at the end of the hall and there are 6 doors. I go into the nearest one and inside is has deep purple walls and there is a massive four poster bed, 3 fitted wardrobes and a door which leads to a giant en-suite bathroom which has a jacuzzi. The second room is light pink and has a single bed and 1 wardrobe, and another, smaller en suite bathroom, this one with a shower instead of a jacuzzi. The third is pretty much the same but it has blue walls instead of pink. The fourth is a study, with a rich mahogany desk and chair and bookcases full of books. I decide to look at them later. The fifth is a giant bathroom, and It has a giant bathroom in it. I go into the sixth door and I know where my bedroom is. It has yellowy walls, and wooden floors. The bed is four poster, and it has lots of fluffy pillows. There is a desk with another projector thing on it. There is also writing paper and pens. I open one of the two doors. There is a walk in wardrobe, and it is filled with clothes in exactly my size. There are also shoes and accessories. The second door is a en suite bathroom like the one in the first room. I am just looking at the clothes when there is a knock at the door.

I go downstairs and open the door. It is almost dark outside now. Emily is outside. ''Hi'' she says cheerily. ''I just wanted to talk to you''. I invite her in and we go into the living room and sink into the cushions. ''I was wondering if President Snow... um talked to you in the Capitol?''. I look at her blank and shake my head. ''Oh'' she says. She sounds surprised. ''He talks privately to most victors. Me, Gideon, Finnick, Gloss, Cashmere. You can talk to them all at the victory tour''. She smiles and walks off without saying goodbye. I watch her go and pull myself upstairs. I into the yellow room and think onto the bed. 'Why would snow want to talk to me? And Emily? Gideon? And Finnicks arrogant. He wouldn't want to talk to us'. My mind stills as I fall asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry for how slow this update has been. I hope it's good enough and this is a long chapter for me so I hope it makes up for it. Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Credit goes to Suzanne Collins and Kakima54**

**Imagine this. Foxface didn't eat the berries laid out by peeta. She made it to the final 4. Cato died, and She became the final 3 with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta too weak to fight, Katniss unwilling, and Foxface too weak, what would happen to the games?**

Its been 6 days since I got home from the Capitol. I have decided to go into town today because I haven't seen many people apart from Emily and Gideon since I got back. I pull on some black trousers and a white tshirt. Then I pull a fluffy white jumper over it. It's still technically summer, but it's getting darker and colder. A lot of District 5 is Factories and power plants, but we still have a town square with shops like everyone else. There's only around 130,000 of us, and they houses spread back around the town circle, poor to rich, and then the factories and power plants around the outside. Then there is the fence, which anyone caught crossing will be immediately be shot.

I go out of the gates of Victors village and through the path to town. I go through the rich houses and the poor houses until I get to the town centre. I go straight into the bakery where I worked until last year on my 14th birthday. The baker Mr Smitts greets me and I buy lots of bread and cakes. I plan to hand them out to some of the younger, poorer kids who have to worry about tesserae. Not many people take tesserae, we learnt in school only around 2800 extra slips are added each year. Next I go into the sweet shop and buy some of my favourite rainbow sweets. I eat them as I go into the shoe shop and get my old shoes fixed whilst taking the the shoemaker.

I visit some of the small inner houses and then a small girl comes up to me. She is small and blonde and is holding the hand of her little brother. They are both in ripped clothes and they only look around 9 and 5. She asks if she can have my autograph and I write it on a piece of paper. They both hug and and I give them both a small cupcake and a loaf of bread. Then a younger boy comes and I give him a hug and some bread and cake. Then a women around 30 comes up holding a long baby and asks if she could have some bread to feed her four children. I give her a few loaves and tell her I'll be back in a few days. By this time I have attracted a crowd. People are calling my name and hugging me, asking how Peeta and Katniss are doing. They compliment me on my Victory, my outfit, my defiance, my Defiance of the Capitol again and again. The berries and the Victory. My Speech about my Family. The support and parties they had going. I pass more and more food out, and even when it's gone people come up to me and thank and congratulate me. I have power, a power I didn't know, power Katniss and Peeta will have. Power. Something people in my District never have. People hug me and Chant my name, wanting to catch a glimpse of the person who they supported. I meet Cameron's Family, and I promise them I won't let him be forgotten. They hug me and thank me and then take me back to their house. They give me a cup of warm tea and some biscuits. His little sister Lilith and His younger brother Simon Hug me. Both of them have tears staining their face and I share my rainbow sweets with them. They love them and I tell them how much Cameron loved all the little rainbow jellies in the Capitol. The kids finally get tired and it is dark by the time I get home.

I throw my coat off and curl up on the Bed. Today I learnt I have power. The surge of energy in the crowd. People want to fight now. And I, along with Peeta and Katniss, have set something in motion we can't control. We have lit a spark. And every revolution begins with a spark.

And with the right things, a spark leads to fire.

**So yeah. I kinda dont like this chapter apart from the ending. Let me know what you think?-Skywitch xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Credit goes to Suzanne Collins and Kakima54**

**Imagine this. Foxface didn't eat the berries laid out by peeta. She made it to the final 4. Cato died, and She became the final 3 with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta too weak to fight, Katniss unwilling, and Foxface too weak, what would happen to the games?**

Katniss is holding her bow. It is pointed straight at my heart. Her eyes are filled with fire. She pulls the string back tighter. I am on the ground, weak and helpless. Her angers flickers as she releases the string.

I sit up with start. Every night since I got back from town two weeks ago, I've had terrible nightmares about the games. About the power that has been forced upon me. About the future. About the mentoring I have to do. The victory tour. The spark we have lit.

I lay back in bed and I start again when the phone rings throughout the house. I pull myself out of bed and stumble onto the landing to the nearest phone. I throw myself down on the armchair next to it and pick up the phone.

There is immediate babbling from the other end. It is Joy's high pitched Capitol Accent squealing down the phone. She finally pauses to take a breathe and I say ''Hello'' quietly. She Regains composure and tells me that I need to find a talent. She says that today I will have to go to the station to get some supplies for the different talents she has planned for me. I tell her I will and then she hanga up, telling me she will ring me Soon. I am still half asleep so I go down stairs and make a hot chocolate and I eat some bread. There is a knock at the door and Emily walks into the kitchen before I can answer it. ''Hi'' she says. ''Joy told me that you had to go and get your talent supplies today. I thought I would come with you''. She goes into the living room and I go upstairs to get dressed. I don't look at what I'm pulling on and then I run downstairs again. I need to get away from the most recent nightmare.

Me and Emily walk down the back path of Victors Village towards town and the train station. We mostly walk In silence, only talking about the things we like most about town. I ask Emily about her talent and she tells me that she dances and every year during the games they drag her back to show something off. Her mentor was a now elderly lady called Abigail. She won the 9th games. Emily won the 59th. Gideon won the 47th. We finally get to the station and I pick up three packages addressed to ''Miss '. I carry two and Emily carries another. We dump them on the dining room table and I open the smallest.

It contains a Flute, a Music book, dried roses, canvases and water colour paints. I take out the flute and the book. There is another knock on the door and my best friend Alisa comes in. She says she saw me pick up the packages and wanted to see me try everything. I take the flute out first and try and play one of the most simple tunes. I try to learn the notes but it soon shows I have no musical talent. There is a note in the box telling me to try flower arranging with the dried flowers, but I make it look as if a bomb hit the box of flowers. My fingers are not light enough to arrange the flowers neatly. I try for 20 minuites before I throw them across the room in frustration. Alisa puts down the flute she is learning and laughs at me. Then she carrys on playing, a sweet simple melody. She has natural musical ability.

I attempt painting with the water colours but I put too much water or not enough and the colours blur together before the picture is even finished. Me and Emily laugh about it and go to open the next box. Inside is the pieces of a mannequin and some fabrics. I almost burst out laughing because I would never be able to design anything fashionable. I throw that box to the side quickly. In the third box, there are some ballet shoes, a book on gymnastics and a dolls head. She suggest I could try Hair styling with the head, but my fingers get tangled and we have to cut them out. I don't stop laughing for a while. Every time I stop, I look over at the dolls cut hair and laugh again. Emily and Alisa join in and soon we are all giggling. I finally pull on the dance shoes and read up on how to do some simple moves. I am surprisingly naturally flexible and good at gymnastics, but Emily concludes the Capitol probably won't approve, but she promises to ring the escort anyway. She and Alisa finally go home at 10:30. I go straight to bed, prepared for another night of nightmares. I don't want to start any revolution. But I don't know how much longer the people of five can last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Credit goes to Suzanne Collins and Kakima54**

**Imagine this. Foxface didn't eat the berries laid out by peeta. She made it to the final 4. Cato died, and She became the final 3 with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta too weak to fight, Katniss unwilling, and Foxface too weak, what would happen to the games?**

I sit up in bed with a start. Another nightmare with Katniss killing me, the rebellion, snow, the games, always the stupid games. And today is the beginning of the victory tour. I will travel to district 11 this afternoon, where tommorow morning I will make a speech alongside peeta and Katniss. Then we will go to the other districts, in descending order, skipping district 5. Then the Capitol. Then to 5. Then 12. And then I am alone on the train to 5 again.

There is a knock on the door so I roll out of bed and pad downstairs On the carpeted floors. I open the door and a bundle of pink hurls itself at me. Joy is babbling and hugging me and crying. My stylist follows Cailynn, and her prep team, Alba, Camilla and Felix. They all give me hugs then dissaper upstairs to set up their equipment. Joy tells me my gymnastics skill has been approved. Emily and Gideon Finally wander in and they hug me. I am pushed upstairs to get ready. It is cold outside, so they put me in a thick, white, fluffy coat over clothes that I dont care about. Joy pushes me downstairs Again. Alisa is sitting on the fluffy sofa in the living room and she gets up and Hugs me. I hug her back. I'm starting to get nervous. In a few minuites, i will be live on Capitol TV.

Its Cailynn this time that pushes me towards the door. They count down, someone reminds me to smile, and then I am outside with the high tech Capitol Camera facing me. ''Hello Finch, Victor of District 5''. Caesars bouce echos through the victors village. I wave nervously at the camera. ''How is life in District 5?''. I stop as if I'm thinking and I say ''Thanks to the generosity of the Captiol, lifes never been better''. Cailynn reminded me to thank the Capitol a few weeks ago. Caesar laughs and wishes me luck on the Victory tour. Then the cameras shut down and the place is dark again in the square. Gideon and Emily hug me and tell me to pack for the train. I have no special belongings aside from my star necklace and I'm always wearing that, so I am ready in an instant. Then i quickly run into town and buy some traditional District 5 cakes. Katniss and Peeta might want some, and it will be nice to have a piece of home with me. Finally I run to the train station. I wave to the crowd of District 5 on the platform. I go to my room, the same room I slept in on the way to the games, past Cameron's old room and tumble into my bed. I am fast asleep before I get chance to think.

**Hope you like this chapter. Reviews?-Skywitch xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Credit goes to Suzanne Collins and Kakima54**

**Imagine this. Foxface didn't eat the berries laid out by peeta. She made it to the final 4. Cato died, and She became the final 3 with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta too weak to fight, Katniss unwilling, and Foxface too weak, what would happen to the games?**

''Finch, UP UP UP! It's a big today''.

I groan and roll out of bed. Today is the first stop of the victory tour- District 11. The home of Katniss' Ally Rue, and thresh, who spared her Life in the games. Today will be hard for all of us.

I go down to breakfast and see Gideon nursing a sore head and a mug of coffee. Emily is yawning over a plate of toast. Joy is once again the only one awake and is applying eye shadow as I sit down. She begins to tell me the plans of the day as I eat some muffins and some hot chocolate.

''We arrive in 11 at 1:30. The speech begins at 2. Then you will have 2 and a half hours to prepare for the feast. Be finished eating by 6:00 to make sure you have a long time to dance with prestigious people such as the mayor of District 11 and the manager of the harvest. Make sure you dance with the people of 11 too. Be done by 12:30, ready to board the train to be in District 10 tommorow''.

Gideon nods as he yawns. Joy pulls me away from the table and back into my room, where I find that my prep team and my stylist Cailynn. They dress me in a simple white dress with an orange headband the colour of autumn leaves. Black Leather sandals complete the look. My prep team arrange my hair and apply make up. They push me towards the train door. It opens onto a small, dark train station. 6 peacekeepers great me and push me into a car. It drives slowly into the city centre. Joy hands me the cards and tells me that I must stick to the cards. The door the cars slide open and I am escorted into the Justice building by more peacekeepers.

Katniss and Peeta are standing awkwardly in the lobby with their mentor Haymitch and escort Effie. Katniss comes over and hugs me and Peeta nods his head. His hands are shaking as he holds the cards. The mayor begins to introduce us and the big oak doors creak open. My feet move on their own as we go onto the stage.

There's loud applause, but none of the other responses we got in the Capitol. We walk across the shaded verandah until the roof runs out and we're standing at the top of a big flight of marble stairs in the glaring sun. I see the buildings on the square have been hung with banners that help cover them up. It's packed with people, but just a fraction of the number who live here.

There are two platforms beneath the stage for the families of the fallen tributes. For Thresh, a hunched over old women and a tall muscular girl who must be his sister. On Rues, her parents, five younger sibling who all resemble her. Big brown eyes, slight builds. They're faces are fresh with sorrow.

The mayor makes a speech in our honour. Three little girls in white dresses present us with flowers. Peeta says his part. Katniss says something. I say my part and then Peeta begins to say something in his winning style about the tributes. And then he hesitates before adding something that probably wasn't written on the card. "It can in no way replace your losses, but as a token of our thanks we'd like for each of the tributes' families from District Eleven to receive one month of our winnings every year for the duration of our lives." The crowd is silent for a moment before erupting into whispers. The families stare at us in shock. This might not be legal, but it will change the lives of the families, just as they were changed when Thresh and Rue were lost.

Katniss kisses Peeta and then the mayor presents us with plaques so large that me and Katniss have to put down our flowers. The mayor dismissed us but as we are walking back in Katniss goes back to the front of the stage. ''Wait! Wait please!'' she calls.

"I want to give my thanks to the tributes of District Eleven. "I only ever spoke to Thresh one time. Just long enough for him to spare my life. I didn't know him, but I always respected him. For his power. For his refusal to play the Games on anyone's terms but his own. The Careers wanted him to team up with them from the beginning, but he wouldn't do it. I respected him for that."

The old women on Threshs side smiles. The crowd is deadly silent, hanging onto every word.

"But I feel as if I did know Rue, and she'll always be with me. Everything beautiful brings her to mind. I see her in the yellow flowers that grow in the Meadow by my house. I see her in the mockingjays that sing in the trees. But most of all, I see her in my sister, Prim. Thank you for your children." She raises her chin to address the crowd ''And thank you all for the bread."

What happens next is so sudden but so coordinated it must have been planned. An old man plays rue's four note mockingjay whistle. Every person in the crowd presses the three middle fingers of their left hand against their lips and extends them to us. The last goodbye Katniss gave to Rue. The sign of District 12.

We are finally pushed off the stage. In the rush of the moment, I realise I left my flowers on the stage. I tell Katniss that she also left hers and we go back out together. They are pulling the man up who whistled onto the stage. Forcing him to his knees.

And putting a bullet Through his head.

**Sorry for the slow update guys. Hope this was worth the wait. Reviews?-Skywitch xo **


	11. Chapter 11

**Credit goes to Suzanne Collins and Kakima54**

**Imagine this. Foxface didn't eat the berries laid out by peeta. She made it to the final 4. Cato died, and She became the final 3 with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta too weak to fight, Katniss unwilling, and Foxface too weak, what would happen to the games?**

_This is continued straight from the last chapter_

Me and Katniss are roughly dragged inside the justice building. Haymitch stares at us when the door is finally slammed. ''What happened?'' Cries Effie. ''We lost the feed after Katniss made her beautiful speech''. Me, Katniss and Peeta exchange looks. ''Its nothing Effie. An old truck backfired''. Haymitch eyes Us cautiously. ''Come with me, you three''. He leaves the room before we agree.

Haymitch either has remarkable instincts or amazing memory, because as far as I know he has only been to District 11 once. We go through a maze of hallways and doors, the three of us following in deathly silence. He eventually shoves open a trapdoor and we climb up a ladder. When Haymitch pushes it aside, we find ourselves in the dome of the Justice Building. It's a huge place. It's filled with broken furniture, piles of books and rusty weapons. The coat of dust blanketing everything is so thick it's clear it hasn't been disturbed for years. Light struggles to filter in through four grimy square windows. Haymitch kicks the trapdoor shut and turns on us. "What happened?" he asks.

Haymitch looks toward Peeta and he tells him everything that happened in the square. The Whistle. The salute. The shootings. Haymitch listens carefully throughout the whole thing. He finishes and looks between Katniss and Haymitch. "Whats going on Haymitch?".

He looks over towards Katniss. "It will be better coming from you". Katniss looks upset but she begins to talk. She talks about a visit from president snow, unrest in all the districts. She talks about Kissing someone called Gale. She tells us how we are in trouble, how the whole country is in jeopardy because of my trick with the berries. She finishes with "I was supposed to fix things on this tour. Make everyone who had doubted believe I acted out of love. Calm things down. But obviously, all I've done today is. get three people killed, and now everyone in the square will be punished." She sinks down on a couch. She buries her head in her hands.

Peeta Looks at her. "Then I made things worse, too. By giving the money," he says. He strikes out at a lamp sitting on a crate nearby. It goes flying across the room and shatters on the floor. He addresses Katniss and Haymitch. "This has to stop. Right now. This - this - game you two play, where you tell each other secrets but keep them from me like I'm too inconsequential or stupid or weak to handle them."

"It's not like that, Peeta - " Katniss begins.

"It's exactly like that!" he yells at me. "I have people I care about, too, Katniss! Family and friends back in District Twelve who will be just as dead as yours if we don't pull this thing off. So, after all we went through in the arena, don't I even rate the truth from you?". All of them are ignoring me, shouting between each other. I sit awkwardly down on the couch that Katniss was on a few minutes ago, despite the springs sticking out of it.

"You're always so reliably good, Peeta," says Haymitch quietly. "So smart about how you present yourself before the cameras. I didn't want to disrupt that."

"Well, you overestimated me. Because I really screwed up today. What do you think is going to happen to Rue's and Thresh's families? Do you think they'll get their share of our winnings? Do you think I gave them a bright future? Because I think they'll be lucky if they survive the day!" Peeta sends something else flying, a statue. I can bet they haven't seen him like this before. He's scary mad.  
>"He's right, Haymitch," I say. "We were wrong not to tell him. Even back in the Capitol."<p>

"Even in the arena, you two had some sort of system worked out, didn't you?" asks Peeta. His voice is quieter now. "Something I wasn't part of."

"No. Not officially. I just could tell what Haymitch wanted me to do by what he sent, or didn't send," Katniss replies. She sounds nervous.

"Well, I never had that opportunity. Because he never sent me anything until you showed up," says Peeta. I can imagine how that looked to Peeta, almost dieing and then meeting up with Katniss and finding she had a roll of bread and burn medicine whilst he was on the edge of death.

"Look, boy - " Haymitch begins.

"Don't bother, Haymitch. I know you had to choose one of us. And I'd have wanted it to be her. But this is something different. People are dead out there. More will follow unless we're very good. We all know I'm better than Katniss in front of the cameras. No one needs to coach me on what to say. But I have to know what I'm walking into," says Peeta.

"From now on, you'll be fully informed," Haymitch promises.

"I better be," says Peeta. He doesn't even bother to look at me and Katniss before he leaves.

Dust settles on us. On my hair, my dress. On katniss' Mockingjay pin.

"Did you choose me, Haymitch?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says.

"Why? You like him better".

"That's true. But remember, until they changed the rules, I could only hope to get one of you out of there alive," he says. "I thought since he was determined to protect you, well, between the three of us, we might be able to bring you home."

"Oh" is all I can think to say.

"You'll see, the choices you'll have to make. If we survive this," says Haymitch. "You'll learn."

He leaves too and Katniss stands there by herself. "Come on" she says after a few minutes. "Lets go to dinner".

We go back down to the ground floor of the Justice building. My stylist and Prep team are waiting for me. They take me to one of the bigger rooms in the justice building. Inisde there are clothes rails with dresses and coats in every colour of the rainbow. They push me into a adjoining bathroom and I have a long shower to wash the dust out of my hair. They dress me In a cream dress. They tell me that they would have put me in pale pink to match Katniss but because of my 'horrific orange-red hair' they had to change my colour scheme. They put a gold head band in my hair and gold bracelets on my wrist. A gold belt finishes my look.

We finally assemble to go down to dinner. My escort goes through our evening schedule and then we go down to meet Katniss and Peeta, along with their escort, stylist and prep team. Effie arranges us in formation for our entrance. First the prep teams, then the escorts, the stylists, Haymitch Gideon and Emily. Peeta, Katniss and I, of course, bring up the rear. Music begins to play and the formation begins. We wait 15 seconds until the mentors go and Katniss and Peeta linked arms and we go into the dining room.

We descend the steps and then I am sucked into a big party. Credit to District 11 because it is a extravagant as they can get. I eat a meal and dance with multiple people. At midnight Joy finds me and tells me its time to go. I hug Katniss and Peeta because I know I will see them soon. They drag me onto the train and then I collapse on the bed and let the train rock me into oblivion.

**Guys im really sorry about this chapter. Basically I wrote this chapter on my phone and it was l****ike 3000 words long and I saved it like 10 times. I went to charge my phone and then I went back and it hadn't saved. So I went onto my computer and finished writing it and then my computer TURNED OFF before I could save it. So it wouldn't turn back on and I tried to use my dads laptop but he left it at work for over Christmas. And then I went back and wrote it on my phone again so im really sorry is this chapter is bad. If anyone knows anything that will stop my phone doing that leave a review to tell me cause im going crazy. Plus as well, its like 3;30 in the morning :D Anyway if you liked this chapter leave a review I guess?- Skywitch xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Credit goes to Suzanne Collins and Kakima54**

**Imagine this. Foxface didn't eat the berries laid out by peeta. She made it to the final 4. Cato died, and She became the final 3 with Katniss and Peeta. Peeta too weak to fight, Katniss unwilling, and Foxface too weak, what would happen to the games?**

I jolt awake with a start. Today is the second day of the victory tour. District 10. I spoke to the girl tribute Alice during training. She wanted to make an alliance with me but she was killed in the bloodbath. The boy was called Aron and he had a crippled leg. He was killed on the 8th day. I asked Gideon what District 10 Is like and he said it is lots of open green hills filled with animals on one sides, and factories, barns and houses on the other. Emily butts in and says the majority of it is farmland. We are due to arrive at 2:30 so at 2:00 Cailynn pulls me into my room to make me put on my outfit. The prep team pull my hair to either side and into fishttail plaits. They apply light makeup and Cailynn gives me a dress bag. Inside there is some meaningless clothes that I don't notice. Finally the train pulls into the station. We don't get time to even breathe before we are whisked into the justice building. But I swear that as we go inside I hear gunshot s and shouting.

We walk out onto the stage as the clock strikes three. For Alice, there is old man who must be her grandfather, her mum, her dad and two younger children, a boy who looks about 4 and a girl who is about 10. They are all crying except for the little girl. She is glaring at us in anger.

On Aron's side, there are 3 people. As lady who must be his mum, and she is holding a baby wrapped in pink blankets. A little boy stands next to her. Tears are rolling down his cheeks.

Peers begins talking about the bravery of the tributes and how we must remember to thank the Capitol. I notice that this time he is reading off the cards. Katniss says a few lines about the generosity of the Capitol bringing us all together today. I say my few lines about how grateful we are to them and to the Capitol and finish with 'Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever'. Katniss then looks to me. I said I wanted to say a few words about Alice. They step back and I take the Mic.

"I just wanted to say thank to you Alice -and Aron's- family because I worked with both of them for a while in training and -just thank you". I don't have a way with words like peeta or the ability to speak from the heart like katniss. I can't write things out. I have to just make them up on the spot.

As soon as I step back I know it was a bad idea to talk. The mayor is just taking over. But I am focused on the little girl- on Alice's little sister. She is smiling. They mayor hands us our flowers. She looks at her mum, who shakes her head. We are giving our plaque. Final applause. We are on the way back inside when I hear it.

The four note song.

Rues mockingjay song.

She sings it again, loud and clear over the silent crowd. She kisses the three fingers on her left hand and lifts then up. And then she turns and runs.

The peacekeepers chase her out of the square. I keep watching her until she reaches the fence of a field. She makes her way towards the station. By the station, she ducks under the fence surrounding the district and begins sprinting. Opposite to the way we are going. Towards district 11. Then 12. And then into the wilderness. Surely as a ten year old she won't get away.

Her family have all disappeared, and half of the people in the square when I am finally dragged inside.

The party at district 10 Is uneventful. They serve some type of meat with vegetables. Katniss and Peeta get caught several times trying to sneak away. I dance with citizens. At 1:00 we are taken back to the train where I collapse on my bed.

The next few days in districts 9, 8, and 7 are Uneventful. The district's are small and quiet and they all blend into one. I do spend a lot of time talking to the female victor of 7 Johanna. Nothing like what we witnessed in 10 or 11 happen, but there is small things. A mockingjay painted on a wall in the square. Angry people. Four note whisked, quietly carried through the crowd. People smiling at us. People yelling and glaring at us. People come up to me during dinners, hug me, tell me I inspired them. More four note songs. People aren't following what the peacekeepers tell them. All the time we get reports of shootings arrests in the outer districts.

At the end of day 6 of the victory tour, I stare and watch the lights of district 6 get closer and closer. This is the closest I've been to home since the start of the tour. We will miss my district till the end, but I suddenly want to leap off the train and to my home. I sigh and go away from the Window. I pull a silk nightmares out of the closet and quickly get changed. I curl up between the soft sheets and I am asleep in minutes.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I writing this on new year's eve so I just want to say that I hope you have a great new year's and a good beginning to 2015. I'm definitely going to write more next year. See ya soon. Thank you all so much for reading. Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


End file.
